An Expected Wizard with Naught
by EnchantedUnicorn
Summary: Harry is sent to his relatives, but on his 11th birthday, he finds out he is a Squib. One-shot!


**An Expected Wizard with Naught by EnchantedUnicorn**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter<strong>

**Petunia doesn't think of wizards or witches as "freaks". Vernon does not either; he does not hate the fact that his sister-in-law has magic.**

"Petunia, I am sorry to say that today, your sister Lily died in the hands of a wizard criminal named Voldemort," Dumbledore explained to Petunia, the twinkle in his eyes long gone.

Petunia paled. "She did? Oh my! But she was a witch! Couldn't she have… saved herself?" Even though Petunia wasn't overjoyed at the fact that Lily was a witch, they still were close sisters and loved each other all the same, even though Petunia won't admit it. Now that Petunia looked back to their childhood, she couldn't help but think that it was foolish, very foolish indeed, to be jealous of Lily. Like true sisters, they both were very protective of each other.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

"Hey, girl, lost your purse?" Zack Zully taunted, holding Lily's delicate green purse in his chubby hand.

"Give it back, it's mine!" Lily cried. Zack Zully was the bully of the neighborhood, and he especially like to pick on kids like helpless Lily.

"I don't think so! Finders-" Zack was abruptly cut off as Petunia shoved him to the ground, and snatched the purse out of his hands. Petunia was a good head taller than Zack, and she was skinny, yet strong.

"Weepers, losers keepers," Petunia continued for him. "Pick on someone your own size, Zully!" Petunia said, emphasizing her words with a firm kick in the stomach, before releasing Zack. Zack scrambled to his feet and ran away.

"Here ya go, Lily. I bet he is running away to his mommy. Are you alright?" Petunia asked, handing Lily her purse.

"Yes, I am all right, Tuney. Thank you!" Lily threw herself at her sister.

"You're welcome. That's what sisters who care do," Petunia stated, hugging Lily back.

* * *

><p>"Voldemort killed Lily with a Killing Curse, which is impossible to stop unless you dodge it. But Lily was protecting her son Harry, and sacrificed her life to save him. The sacrifice allowed Harry to live when the Killing Curse struck him. That is why I am here. To ask you to give Harry a decent childhood and when he is 11, to allow him to be sent to Hogwarts. Harry's possessions will be sent here shortly," Dumbledore explained sadly.<p>

"We will be honored to take care of Harry. He is the only thing left of Lily. I'm pretty sure my son and Harry would stay entertained together," Petunia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you very much, Petunia. You will be receiving a monthly stipend. And don't worry about the school fees, they will be taken from the Potters vault. Harry will receive an invitation letter once he turns 11 to go to Hogwarts."

"Alright. I will explain to Vernon once he gets home. He is on a business trip right now, but I am sure he will accept Harry as part of our family," Petunia said. "May I see Harry?"

"Yes, you may." Dumbledore removed the cover of the basket to reveal a cute baby sleeping peacefully in a basket. Petunia held her arms out to accept the child, and Dumbledore gave it to her.

"Thank you," Petunia whispered. "I will let him sleep in the extra bedroom we have upstairs."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Petunia was right. Vernon accepted Harry as part of the family, and treated him the same as Dudley. They were both raised strictly, but firmly. Dudley and Harry got along perfectly well, and they acted like true brothers. Dudley was told by his parents that Harry was going to a magical school called Hogwarts when he turns 11. Surprisingly, Dudley wasn't angry or jealous, he just nodded and accepted the fact that Harry was a wizard. Dudley was also sworn to secrecy about the wizarding world.<p>

Dudley and Harry almost did everything together. They slept in the same room in separate beds, they played the same toys, and they ate the same things.

Little did they know about the surprise that will come later on.

* * *

><p><em>June 23, 1991:<em>

"It is my birthday today!" shouted Dudley with glee.

"What do you want to do, Dudley?" Petunia asked.

"Go to the zoo!" Dudley said, grinning. The zoo was one of his favorite places, and Harry's too.

"That sounds great, Dudley. Oh, and happy birthday!" said Harry, who had woken up because of all the racket.

"Well, let's go to the zoo after breakfast boys," Petunia planned.

"Yippee!" The boys whooped with glee as their wish came true.

One hour later, they arrived at the zoo.

"Mum, can we go visit the snakes first? Please?" Dudley begged.

"Yes, honey," Petunia agreed, and guided them to the SNAKE SECTION.

Inside, there were snakes as thin as a hose to as thick as your head.

"Wow, look at the python, Dudley!" Harry called, awed by the grandeur of the snake.

"Yeah, it is so big. Look, it is hissing at us!" Dudley observed.

Harry nodded, and wistfully said, "I wish I could talk to it."

Dudley and Harry chatted some more, before going to the LION SECTION, then the RAVEN SECTION, and last of all the BADGER SECTION. Harry liked the lions and the snakes the best, and Dudley enjoyed the ravens and the badgers the most.

Harry and Dudley both agreed it was a fabulous birthday, and both were looking forward to Harry's birthday.

* * *

><p><em>July 31, 1991:<em>

"Harry, wake up! It is your birthday today!" Dudley yelled, shaking Harry's shoulders. Dudley had always been an early bird since he was 7.

"Huh?" Harry groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the bright setting of his room.

"Your birthday, Harry! Your 11th birthday!" Dudley repeated.

Harry shot up on his bed and was on the floor before you could even blink.

"Today is the day I will be getting my Hogwarts letter!" Harry remembered. "Let me go check if it is in the mailbox."

Harry made a shooing motion with his hand, and when Dudley left, he changed into his favorite outfit: a red shirt with his name on it, and blue pants.

Harry walked outside the check the mail. He walked slowly, for he was too excited and wanted it to be a surprise. But when he looked inside, there was nothing, save a cobweb. Harry checked again, and again, but there was still no letter.

_Was I not invited to Hogwarts?_

Harry walked back into the house and told Petunia, "The letter isn't there, Aunt Petunia!"

Petunia's eyes widened at this fact, but after a few moments she sighed. "Harry, I remember that when your mum got her letter, it was by owl post."

"Owl post?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Yes, dear. An owl will deliver the letter," Petunia explained.

"Oh… okay," Harry said. He had been sorta hoping it had already arrived.

"First eat your breakfast," Petunia ordered Harry.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, and he obeyed.

When he got up to bring his dish to the sink, a white barn owl with a letter tied to its leg flew in and landed on his shoulder. Harry gasped, and then quickly removed the letter from its leg.

"Here you go," said Harry, offering the owl a piece of bread crust.

The owl ate the piece down in one go, then flew away.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled. "I received an owl letter!"

Petunia practically ran down the stairs, with Dudley behind her.

"Really, Harry?" Dudley asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah, see?" Harry showed him the letter, beaming.

"Wow!" Dudley said, marveled at the fact that Harry got his Hogwarts letter.

"Let me read it to both of you," Petunia offered. Harry handed her the letter. She tore open the seal and unfolded the letter. Petunia skimmed through the letter, then gasped and paled. "No!"

"What, Aunt Petunia? Can you read it now?" Harry asked. _This doesn't feel very good._

"Yes, Harry, but you are not going to like this," Petunia said quietly.

_"__To Petunia and Vernon Dursley:_

_I am sorry to inform you that your nephew Harry will not be attending Hogwarts. It has just been discovered that Harry Potter is a Squib. A Squib is a person who doesn't have magic, but has magical parents. As a result, he cannot go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, because he has no magic. The moment Harry was born, Lily and James Potter enrolled Harry Potter into our school, but they were mistaken. I am sorry to say that if he does not have magic, he cannot go to our school. _

_Petunia, I am sure that you know about accidental magic. I am certain that Harry never experienced it either. You never saw Harry making things float in the air, or moving things without touching them, if I am correct. It is common for children with magic to experience accidental magic often._

_Now here is the part about the prophecy. Harry and his family were targets of Voldemort because of the prophecy. The prophecy was: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

_Voldemort thought that the prophecy referred to Harry, but it turns out it isn't._

_I must ask you to send Harry to a Muggle school and raise Harry the Muggle way. _

_I apologize that Harry cannot come to Hogwarts, but I hope he will enjoy his time in the Muggle world._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

_Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot," _Petunia finished.

While she was reading the letter, Harry had gone paler and paler. The thing he looked forward to his whole life was gone. Dudley even showed sadness on his face.

"You are kidding, right?" Harry whispered.

"No, I am afraid not, Harry," Petunia said sadly.

"No!" cried Harry, and he burst into tears.

"It's okay, Harry. You can come to school with me," Dudley comforted.

Gradually, Harry's wails reduced to sobs, and he ran upstairs and slammed the door.

"Do you think Harry will be okay, Mum?" Dudley asked with concern.

"Yes, honey, he is just recovering from the shock," Petunia assured.

After a while both of them heard Harry slowly walking down the stairs. He seemed to be in a better state than before.

"Not having magic is not that bad, I suppose," Harry said hesitantly.

"Yes Harry. Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and I don't have magic either. You are also safer now, since the Voldemort fellow won't target you anymore," Petunia reassured.

"Alright, I will enjoy my time in as a Muggle." Harry sighed wistfully.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts:<em>

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! I hope that all of you will enjoy your time here learn more about the wonders of magic!" Dumbledore announced. "I am sure that all of you are wondering where Harry Potter is. Let me tell you this much: Harry Potter is not coming to Hogwarts."

Gasps and "no"s followed this statement. Everyone started whispering among their peers about what might have happened.

"That is impossible!" a blond first year boy said loudly to his friend.

"It is true, and now we have accept the fact and go on," Dumbledore said gravely.

Snape eyed Dumbledore thoughtfully. Is it true that he just saw a flash of hate and anger directed to Potter in his eyes?

"Let the Sorting Feast begin!" Dumbledore declared.

* * *

><p><em>1 month later:<em>

Harry and Dudley were kicking the soccer ball to each other on the field.

"Piers, do you want to play soccer with Harry and me?" Dudley offered.

Piers grinned. "Sure! Thanks!"

"Piers, catch!" Harry called, kicking the soccer ball high up in the air to Piers.

"Whoa…" Piers said as the ball bounced above his head. "Got it!" he said.

Just then, the bell rang for lunch, and everyone stopped what they were doing and ran in for lunch.

Harry lined up in the school lunch line. "Mmm… lasagna, my favorite," Harry said, licking his lips. He scooped up a large piece of lasagna and some salad before going to sit next to Piers and Dudley.

_I wonder what it would be like if I were at Hogwarts. Probably all we would have to was say what we want to eat and it would pop up for us. And what would we play? Flying in the air? Dueling? Oh well, I don't have magic, but I just wish I did!_ Harry thought wistfully, taking a large bite of lasagna. _Too bad for me. Our wishes don't always come true._

* * *

><p>From that day on, Harry almost forgot about magic, and only the memory of his parents kept the knowledge at bay. Harry had no idea if Voldemort still lived or not. Harry lived normally, married a Muggle, and produced three offspring. Little did he know that one of his children was a wizard, and that a new prophecy referred to that very child.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End!<strong>

**A/N: How did you like this story? I am not planning to write a sequel very soon. Please review!**


End file.
